


Horizons

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Random Pairing Generator prompt: Stephen hart meets Ianto Jones in a house of ill repute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

 

 

The two men stared at each other, both trying to hide the guns they carried behind their backs before the other noticed.

 

“Torchwood,” the young man in the suit said. “I’m going to have to ask you to go back outside, Sir.”

 

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I’m with the ARC,” he said. “We have a situation here and I really don’t have time to argue with you.”

 

They glared at each other for a moment before Stephen continued the way he’d been walking. He heard footsteps behind him and then Ianto was right there on his heels.

 

“Listen, since you seem to be intent on hanging around, um,”

 

“Ianto Jones,” the man supplied helpfully.

 

“Ianto. Tell me, have you seen any kinds of weird creatures, maybe ones that look kind of,” now how could he put this without sounding like a lunatic? No, there wasn’t an easy way to ask. “That look like dinosaurs or prehistoric creatures of any kind.”

 

To his surprise, the other man didn’t look surprised. “No. Have you seen anything that looks like an alien?”

 

Stephen frowned at him. “Haven’t a clue. What does an alien look like?”

 

Ianto sighed. “Never mind, I guess we’ll just have to search the place.” He looked up at the staircase in front of them; they were in the foyer of a large building at present, right where the hand held anomaly detector told Stephen there had been a breech. “Before we go in, what’s your name?”

 

“Stephen Hart. So, what are you looking for anyway?”

 

“You first.”

 

“Fine. We picked up an anomaly here about ten minutes ago- a temporal rift, if you like, that goes either forward or back in time- but it closed. I just need to make sure no creatures came through while it was open.”

 

“Spatial rift? That sounds like what the rift detector picked up back at Torchwood,” Ianto told him. “It didn’t report anything coming but we have to check just in case.”

 

By the time they had searched the first floor, Ianto’s face was scarlet. Stephen was more amused than anything else, especially when he saw Ianto looking so embarrassed. The younger man looked so cute when he went all red. They’d just worked out what this place was, what Cutter would probably have rather tastelessly referred to as a Knocking Shop. When Ianto looked into the last occupied room, he stared.

 

“What the…” he murmured. Stephen pushed past to get a look and grinned. Easing Ianto out of the doorway, he closed the door.

 

“Someone really needs to broaden your horizons, Mr Jones,” he teased.

 

There was nothing here, no creatures or aliens, and so no reason for them to stay any longer. They made their way back down to the foyer, only to be stopped by a woman who Ianto presumed to be the owner of the establishment. When Ianto flashed her some identification, she nodded. It wasn’t the first time that Torchwood had needed to search the building, she told them. The weak spot in the rift that had alerted them this time opened every few years, Jack had told Ianto before he left. Just a shame he’d left out the part about the weak spot being in a brothel.

 

“So, are you wanting some time with my girls? Or men- we cater for everyone here.” She considered it for a moment. “You know, some of my men are happy to share if you two would prefer...”

 

Stephen saw Ianto blush again, not really knowing how to respond. He slipped his arm around Ianto’s waist, not particularly liking the thought of Ianto with anyone else. “Now why would I need anyone else when I have Ianto here?” he said.

 

The woman looked Ianto over and smiled at Stephen. “I see your point, honey. He’s adorable! If you change your minds, however, you just call and I’ll set you up right.”

 

Stephen shook his head and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ianto’s lips as she walked away again.

 

“Stephen?” Ianto asked when they got out of the door. “That, inside, was it all for show?”

 

A strong arm around his waist stopped him, pulling him flush against Stephen’s body as the other man kissed him again.

 

“Now what do you think?” Stephen asked when they finally parted.

 

“I think we should try that again,” Ianto said, “somewhere a little quieter.”

 

Stephen grinned. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

 

 


End file.
